My Feelings of You
by Wonder Snail
Summary: In an au where Junko does not be Junko, the tragedy never happens, maybe an altered Hope Cultivation Project, and the reserve course know they're tuitions are used to make ends meet and they're okay with that because they admire the Ultimates. Two students have their chance to fall in love. (All because of Hiyoko's stupid aphrodisiac prank) Hinanami with other background pairings


**A/N Just. No Junko (or at least she's not crazy), no despair, maybe an altered Kamukura project. Hope's Peak is just a school for talented individuals and also has it's reserve course as a way to make ends meet. The reserve course students know that and will not riot about it because they admire the ultimates so much.**

 **Other than that, relationships between characters are mainly the same. (Ex: Peko is still Fuyuhiko's "tool", Chiaki still met Hajime, the whole Chisa/Munakata/Sakakura drama)**

 **This is just a slice of life Hinanami fanfic that will probably have too much smut in it.**

 **With that said, I do not own Danganronpa or any of it's characters or concepts, and please enjoy the story.**

00000000000000000000000

It was such a strange feeling for Chiaki. Whatever it is that Hiyoko put in the food Teruteru made, it sure did send everyone into a tizzy. At least she wasn't going absolutely crazy like some of the others.

Gundam was being modest and trying to stop himself, in his own Gundam fashion. Fuyuhiko was being a saint and stopping Kazuichi from what would surely end up being a lawsuit. Akane and Nekomaru were so close together someone's breath wouldn't be able to move between the space. Nagito was being... Nagito. Mikan was assaulting both Peko and her sword.

Chiaki was left feeling like everyone else in the class that ate, too horny to be comfortable with.

And the entire time only one name could run through her mind.

 _'Hajime-kun.'_ She thought, a warm heavy sigh escaping her lips.

None of the dating sims she couldn't seem to beat prepared her for how she felt here. Of course, she knew she had a crush on her best male friend but, didn't know it ran quite this deep.

But she snapped out of her daze when Teruteru turned towards Hiyoko and started babbling out his own current feelings. Which, admittedly, probably weren't much different than his normal thoughts.

Chiaki, acting quickly, pulled the first card that came to her mind, Heaven-slaying Dragon Fist, from one of the many fighting games she's beaten.

Next thing she knew, she was lying in a bed in the school's infirmary.

And her feelings from earlier still lingered. While talking with her classmates, under the covers her legs clenched together. She couldn't wait for school to get out.

Maybe a month was long enough to then tell Hajime how much she liked him. How much she wanted him. How she was going to show him that just because he didn't have a talent he was still the most special person to her.

 _'Ugh...'_ She then thought. _'Is this what it feels like to be Teruteru-kun? But it must be okay when it's only one person.'_

After what felt like days of waiting, she was able to leave school to go sit at the fountain. Waiting for her favorite person to show up.

"Hajime-kun!" Chiaki called out upon seeing his approaching form. "I brought a new game today! It's luck based so you might finally beat me!"

"That doesn't make me feel much better about it..." Hajime said once he was close enough to talk to her, a small sweat drop noticeable on his forehead. "But I guess it's better than you running circles around me in Galaga Omega again."

"But you still have fun right?" Chiaki questions, keeping her legs tightly crossed.

 _'How can that stupid soup still be affecting me.'_ She thought.

"Of course I still have fun, I get to hang out with you." Hajime reassures her, and jokingly using his shoulder to push her over slightly.

Chiaki feels warmth rise to her face and... Other... Areas.

 _'Calm down. All he did was nudge you with his shoulder.'_ She kept repeating in her mind, trying to get any traces of pink off her cheeks.

An hour or so passed and Chiaki felt no different. And the game was going well, with Hajime winning some of the rounds too, as one would expect from a luck game with Nagito uninvolved. Chiaki tried to play one with him once, it was the only time someone ultimately beat her in a game.

"Hey Hajime." Chiaki said out of nowhere, a sudden burst of confidence flowing through her. "I think I like you."

"What?" Hajime asked, almost as if he thought Chiaki hadn't actually said anything.

"I like you Hajime. I like you a lot." Chiaki restated herself. "I've felt like this almost the entire time we've known each other and I'm so happy that you've stayed and played with me everyday."

"Chiaki-san..." Hajime whispered, his face noticeably red. "I-I like you a lot too."

"So... What does that make of us?" Chiaki questioned, realizing neither of them actually knew if it would change anything drastically.

"I guess we're dating, if you want to call it that." Hajime answered, looking at her own blushing face for a moment then letting his eyes flick back onto the screen.

"I do want to call it that." Chiaki thought out-loud. And absent-mindedly added. "I also want to go back to your dorm."

She wasn't actually quite sure if the reserve course students had dorms or just travelled to or from their own homes. All she knew is that she accidentally said something she didn't want quite want to.

 _'Oh who am I kidding? I wanted to say it. Deep down somewhere I definitely wanted to say it.'_ Chiaki rethought.

"Chiaki!" Hajime exclaimed, even dropping the honorific like Chiaki had been doing for him.


End file.
